Hana and Pikachu
by Jeffery Mewtamer
Summary: Hana uses magic to bring a Pikachu plush to life so it can be her playmate for a rather grown-up game.


Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own or have a lisence for Ojamajo Doremi or any of its Characters, places, or items. It is own by Toei Animation, Bandai, and any relevant lisencees. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story.

I do not own or have a lisence for Pokemon or any of its characters, places, or Items. Pokemon is owned by GameFreak, Nintendo, and any relevant lisencees.

You may freely redistribute this work, in whole or in part, as written or altered. All I ask in return is that no copies be placed behind a pay wall and that all redistribution give credit to the original author.

Content Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction; any similiarity to real-life events or persons is purely coincidental. The following is a work of fantasy; if you desire to emulate the acts described, you should consider seeking psychological help especially if the acts in question would be illegal in your jurisdiction.

The following contains sexual content. If you do not wish to read such material, or it is illegal for you to read such material, you should leave this page or delete this file immediately.

Content Warnings specific to this story: Loli, pokephilia, electrostimulation, deflowering.

Author's Note: I actually wrote this little one-shot several months ago, but was too lazy to look up Hana's incantation, insert it where I left placeholders, and publish. The inspiration for this little crossover lemon is the fact that Hana's Japanese Voice Actress is also the International Voice Actress for Pikachu and has done voice work for hentai anime as well. Its the shortest of the lemons I have written and doesn't fit with either of the longer works I am working on, but I thought it came out nice enough. Anyways, on with the story.

Hana and Pikachu by Jeffery Mewtamer

Hana is in her bedroom searching through a pile of plushies and stuffed animals. The young witch is dressed in her usual combination of sleeveless blouse with floral accents and tight jean shorts. Finding what she is looking for, she pulls a Pikachu plushie from the pile. The plushie measures just over a foot from head to hind paws, making it very close to what is stated about Pikachu's size in the games.

"Hana-chan will play with this one." the energetic girl says, smiling from ear-to-ear. She runs over to her bed and places the doll on the bedspread before pulling out her Magical Compact. Opening the compact, she activates her transformation sequence. "Pretty Witchy Hana-chan-chi!" she declares as her transformation finishes.

"Hana-chan doesn't want to disturb Majorika and Lala with Hana-chan's playing, so Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!  
put a soundproof barrier around Hana-chan's room." As Hana casts her spell, a ring of musical notes emitted from her Magical Wristbands expands and revolves, forming a magical barrier just within the room's walls.

"Now for my playmate. Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!  
turn this plushie into a real pikachu!" A second ring of musical notes flys forward, encircling the plushie lying on Hana's bed as they go to work transforming fleece to skin and fur and cotton stuffing to flesh, bone, and organs.

When the notes vanish, an actual Pikachu is standing on Hana's bedspread. It lets out a cry of "Pika!" as it jumps from the bed into Hana's open arms. As she catches the electric rodent, she spins around before falling to land on her butt.

Nuzzling her face against the pikachu's, feeling a slight tingle from its electric sacs, Hana says excitedly, "You and Hana-chan are going to have lots of fun tonight."

Rising to her knees, Hana moves towards the bed, an lays the Pikachu on its back on the edge of the mattress. Staying on her knees, she begins to gently rub the patch of fur between the mouse pokemon's hind paws with her gloved hand. Her caresses cause the yellow rodent to let out a pleased "chaaa" as its eyes flitter shut and its head lulls to the side.

Before long, something begins poking out from under the fur where Hana is massaging. Realizing that it is the Pikachu's penis beginning to exit its sheath, Hana smiles widely, happy that her playmate is male and that he is enjoying her touch. She wraps her thumb and forefinger around the red tip and begins stroking it, wanting to coakst the rest of its length from within its pouch.

As more of the Pikachu's penis is exposed, Hana wraps aditional fingers around the shaft, the electric rodent letting out even more moans in its own language that Hana finds incomprehensible but interprets as praise for her handjob. When she is convince she has brought her playmate to full erection, she removes her hand to get a good look at the penis. It resembles a human penis, minus the foreskin and is a bright red, similar in color to the electric sacs on the mouse's cheeks, though somewhat darker. Its stands at a height of about six inches and is roughly an inch-and-a-half accross at its widest, making it look ridiculously large attached to the small rodent. As she stares, Hana can feel her panties becoming damp from her own arousal.

The pikachu lets out a whine at the lack of stimulation to his mandhood, causing Hana to break out of the awedstrucked trance she was put in gazing upon the male organ before her. "Oh, Hana-chan is sorry, but Hana-chan couldn't help staring at that beautiful thing of yours."

Agitated, the pikachu lets out a growl that is more cute than intimidating before letting off a warning spark from its cheeks. Somewhat panicked, Hana says, "Sorry, Hana-chan knows what will make you feel better." Sticking her tongue out, Hana licks away a bead of pre-cum that has gathered on the Pikachu's tip before opening her mouth wide and wrapping her lips around the groove that divides the penis into head and shaft. As she twirls her tongue around the Pikachu's tip, the electric rodent relaxes and once again starts moaning in its unintelligible pokespeak.

Confident that her playmate is no longer upset with her, Hana begins lowering her head, taking more of the mouse pokemon's length in her mouth. As she does so, she brings up her hands to begin massaging Pikachu's paws and belly. Her mouth full of Pokemon cock, Hana begins bobbing her head up and down, trying to take in more of the Pikachu's length with each downward stroke. Each time the tip enters her throat, her gag reflex tries to force Hana to spit out the penis she is hungrily fellating, but the girl simply swallows hard and fights the reflex with all her might. Eventually, she gets the entire penis within her, her nose buried in the pokemon's fur.

Instead of continueing to bob her head, Hana simply holds the cock inside of her oral passage, vigorously licking the lower half and repeatedly swallowing around the upper half. These sensations are more than the electric rodent can take; He sits up,, buries his front paws in her hair, and with a yell of "Pii KA CHUUUU!" simultaneously releases a powerful jet of semen down the girl's throat as a thundershock is discharged from his cheeks.

Once both his balls and cheeks are spent, Pikachu falls backwards to lay on his back as his rapidly deflating erection slips out of Hana's mouth. Though barely paying attention, the Pikachu can hear Hana saying, "Hana-chan hopes you enjoyed that, but next time could you let Hana-chan taste your stuff instead of shooting it straight down Hana-chan's throat?" There is a flash of light before Hana speaks again, "Also, Hana-chan hopes you aren't too tired as Hana-chan wants to have a lot more fun with Hana-chan's cute little Pikachu." Opening his eyes, Pikachu can see Hana, now standing, in nothing but a pair of simple white cotton panties.

Scooping the electric Pokemon up in her arms, Hana lays down, resting her head on her pillow and laying the pikachu on her flat chest, placing it wear they can make eye contact. A pleading tone entering her happy voice, Hana says to the Pikachu, "Hana-chan wants you to lick Hana-chan down there. Hana-chan will even let you remove Hana-chan's panties."

Realizing what the girl is asking, Pikachu gets his second wind as he scampers down to between Hana's thighs. Resisting the instinct to simply shred the garment with his claws, Pikachu grabs the waistband of Hana's panties and begins dragging them down her legs as he walks towards her feet.

Once Pikachu finishes removing the underwear, tossing the fabric on the floor, he moves back up towards Hana's crotch, pushing the young witch's thighs apart to make room for himself. Getting down on all fours, Pikachu slowly approaches Hana's vulva, her folds glistening with her arousal. The rodent's sensitive nose picks-up on her scent and finding it pleasant moves in for a better smell.

Before long, Pikachu has his nose buried in Hana's folds, the sensory organ twitching as the rodent takes several long inhales of the intoxicating aroma produced by the girl. Letting out a giggle, Hana says, desire evident in her voice, "That tickles, but Hana-chan wants you to lick Hana-chan, not just sniff Hana-chan."

Sticking out his tongue, the yellow mouse gives Hana's slit a tentative lick. Discovering that she tastes as good as she smells, the pokemon uses his paws to spread the witch's labia and begins greedily lapping at her juices. Letting out a loud moan, Hana says, "That's what Hana-chan wanted. Please don't stop licking Hana-chan!"

Pikachu abides by the girl's request, enjoying the taste of her juices too much to stop anytime soon. Noticing Hana's clitoris, Pikachu gives the little nub a quick lick, causing Hana to jump at the stimulation. This reaction gives the rodent an idea. Focusing his licks on the girl's vaginal passage, where her juices seem most plentiful, the electric sacs on the mouse pokemon's cheeks glow briefly before discharging electricity at her clitoris. Before she can respond, Pikachu continues pumping electricity throughout the witch's body, not enough to cause any lasting damage, but enough to shutdown most motor neurons and send most sensory neurons into overdrive.

The precision full-body electrostimulation sends Hana's mind reeling as she experiences a strong but pleasant tingling feeling from all over her body with even stronger sensations originating from her genitals. Her brain demands that she wriths in pleasure or try to get away from the source, but the paralysis prevents her from doing anything other than lying there and enduring the pleasure her playmate is forcing upon her. She loses count of how many orgasms Pikachu's treatment causes her to have, but she eventually passes out, her brain unable to continue processing the overload of sensory data.

When Hana comes too, her body is back to feeling normal, but her limbs are still unresponsive. She feels something rubbing against her slit, and looking down, she sees Pikachu, his erection back and looking somewhat larger than before, rubbing his penis against her crotch. Realizing what the rodent is trying to tell her, she says, "You want to put your thing inside Hana-chan?" to which the mouse pokemon nods. "Hana-chan has never had a boy's thing inside of Hana-chan, but if its you, Hana-chan guesses its okay. Besides, it is the least Hana-chan can do to thank you for whatever it was you did that made Hana-chan feel so good that Hana-chan couldn't stay awake."

A smile on his face, Pikachu backs up and lines-up his tip with Hana's opening. Releasing a small and focused thunderwave to numb the pain receptors in her pussy, Pikachu charges forward with all of his strength, burying all seven inches of his cock in one thrust, shredding the witch's hymen, but causing her no pain.

Feeling the penis stretch her passage to its limit, Hana exclaims, "Oh, your thing is so big. Hana-chan can't believe something so big can actually fit in Hana-chan. Its stretching Hana-chan a lot and it makes Hana-chan feel all warm and tingly down there."

Pikachu begins bucking his hips, only to discover that his short limbs don't provide much leverage for working with such a large penis and sexual partner. Noticing his frustrations, Hana comments, "Hana-chan would be glad to help if Hana-chan could move." At that, the electric mouse sends a wave of electricity through the girl, resetting her motor neurons. Realizing that she has regained control of her body, Hana sits up, wraps her arms around the yellow rodent, and moves backwards to rest against the head board of her bed.

Leaning against the head board and with her legs bent around Pikachu, she grabs the electric pokemon by his hips and begins to pull his length from her depths before pushing him back in. Treating her little playmate almost like a living dildo, she continues fucking the small creature in this manner.

After a while, the young witch shifts position, getting on her hands and knees, with Pikachu laying on his back between her thighs. She begins moving her rear up and down, riding the mouse pokemon in the closest approximation of the cowgirl position possible given her greater size. It is also due to her greater size that she doesn't bring her full weight down on Pikachu's erection out of fear that she might crush the small rodent. All the while, the electric mouse is using his electricity to make Hana's internal walls rythymically contract around his length while giving the girl a much weaker version of the full-body electrostimulation that had previously made her pass out.

Feeling her legs tire, Hana shifts position again, this time laying on her back, one pillow under her head, and a second elevating her rear. The girl pulls up her legs so that her ankles come to lay next to her head, placing Pikachu on her lower abdomen, with his penis, still within her pointing straight down at her cervix.

Placing her hands on Pikachu's cheeks, forcing the pokemon to look her in the eye, and with her eyes and voice full of lust, Hana says, "Hana-chan wants you to squirt your stuff inside Hana-chan. Hana-chan wants you to fill Hana-chan to overflowing." With that, she lowers her hands to the pokemon's hips and begins thrusting his length within her at an incredible pace.

Both the witch and her little playmate can feel their climaxes fast approaching. Pikachu increases the intensity of the electricity he is pumping into Hana's body, which only encourages the witch to increase her pace. With a ecstatic scream from Hana and a large discharge of electricity from Pikachu, the two climax simultaneously, Hana's passage tightly constricting Pikachu's member of its own accord as the mouse begins pumping the witch's womb full of his semen. By the time the pokemon's cum finishes flowing, a small, but noticeable bulge can be seen on Hana's abdomen, the result of her womb being stretch by the load of semen.

Recovering from her orgasm, Hana speaks, "Hana-chan had a lot of fun with you, you little cutie. You and Hana-chan should do this again sometime. Would you like to sleep with Hana-chan tonight?" Pikachu nods in response to Hana's question, and neither feeling up to moving, the two fall asleep where they lye, the pokemon still buried balls deep in the young witch's passage. 


End file.
